Sleeping Beauty
by dreamergirl2008
Summary: Haruhi is sleeping in the club room when someone comes in... her Prince? Please read and review. One-Shot


He quietly opened the door to the empty room, knowing she came here to escape from the chaos and study peacefully. Wishing only to check on her and assure himself she was okay. He searched the room, but failed to find her at any of the tables with books spread around her as he'd expected. Worried, he stepped into the room and scanned the chairs for her. He found himself anxious as he still couldn't locate her. "Haruhi-" he began to call out only to stop once he came across the most charming scene.

She was laying down on an overstuffed couch, her textbook on the ground near her trailing hand, testament to the fact she'd fallen asleep reading. He smiled tenderly as he sat on the nearby coffee table, taking in her peaceful and innocent expression. He lost track of time as he stared at her and before he'd knowingly made the decision, his hand had reached out to touch.

The tip of his finger gently drifted across her face as she slept. She breathed deeply, secure in her dreams. The finger glided down her jaw line to the stubborn chin that had jutted out often in mulish behavior towards him. He chuckled at the memories even as he caressed her chin.

He hovered momentarily over the bow of her mouth, the desire to touch betrayed in the fine tremor that shook his finger. Denying the longing, he instead brushed her eyelashes that formed shadowy crescents on her cheeks; lashes that, when her eyes were open, framed dark brown eyes that never failed to warm him.

The backs of his fingers tenderly brushed over her forehead, encountering a stray lock of hair. Involuntarily his fingers twined in the silky strands, savoring the feel. Although he wished her hair was long enough to wrap around them as their bodies entangled, he treasured the feel of it. He was a man who fully believed in making use of all of one's senses to enhance one's enjoyment of life.

He allowed himself the luxury of all fingers diving into her hair, twisting and locking them so the strands became bonds of the finest silk. She stirred in her sleep, automatically adjusting to the invasion. Breathless, he waited to see if she would wake up but after again rearranging herself more comfortably she settled peacefully. He then lifted his free hand and permitted it to trace the lips that haunted his every waking, and non-waking, moment.

Rose petal soft, they quivered slightly under his touch. He chuckled softly as a thought occurred to him; Rose petal lips and a thorn for a tongue. As her mind was immersed in dreams of heat and discovery, her body reacted to his touch, opening her lips to blow warm, moist air across his fingers. The heat passing over his finger caused a strong surge of lust to grip him where he sat. He breathed deeply to gain a handle on his emotions before he continued his exploration.

His finger continued caressing her open mouth, oh so slowly growing closer to the warm moisture of her mouth. He finally encountered the silky wet lining of her lips. His breath caught in his throat as the rough pad of his finger played gently with the new tantalizing territory. He was forced to shift when, moments later his body began to cause him discomfort. He retreated from the enticing cavern of her mouth and journeyed down her elegant neck. Her pulse thrummed sedately and he rested against it momentarily. Had she been awake, he would have enjoyed seeing her pulse thrum as fast as a bird's as he pleasured her young body; her heart's rapid palpitations bringing a flush to the otherwise porcelain white skin.

He stroked the hollow of her throat. It was such an intriguing place and it affected him in the strangest manner: he wanted to bury his mouth there, there where her scent clung coyly to her skin and where it was strategically located above the phenomenon of women's bodies that had and continued to captivate men. Pulling back, he examined Haruhi's face and was unable to detect any signs of awareness from her. Only a slight blush to her cheeks now, which he hoped came his ministrations. He returned to the hollow of her throat and, after one last check to make certain she was still safely ensconced within her dreams, he carefully pressed his lips to her skin.

He found heaven as he brushed his lips over the haunting spot on her body. He'd heard her customers rave about Haruhi's fine skin and he'd felt it himself when he'd touched her. But to have his _lips_ against her was something else entirely. Her fragrance wafted up to his nostrils and they flared wide in hopes of drawing in more of her captivation fragrance. Her skin, so soft and warm, when touched to his caused his head to spin. If he lost contact with her skin he immediately felt bereft. He skimmed his lips over towards her collarbones and blessed each with a kiss.

He skimmed lightly over her elegant throat, enjoying the fissions of pleasure that shot through his body. He braced his hands on either side of her still sleeping body and stared down into her innocent face.

She was beautiful. And he loved her.

Gently, oh so gently he lowered himself to her, always, always watching her face for any sign that she would wake up. As she slumbered on, he tenderly pressed his lips to hers. The joy and satisfaction that now welled inside him so overpowered him that he forgot himself and hardened his lips against hers. It felt as if all the love he'd felt growing inside of him had now erupted. He enjoyed the sensation for awhile longer, until he sensed her rising back to awareness. He quickly and quietly released her from his arms and left the room.

Haruhi woke up with her lips tingling. She held her hand against them and thought they were a little more swollen than when she went to sleep. Practical Haruhi shrugged it off, crediting it to sleep, unaware that she had just experienced her first kiss.

Down the hall, an underclassman noticed a young man whom he had idolized for awhile leaning against the wall. "Hikaru? Are you alright?"

The twin looked up and smiled. "Never better."

_Author's Note: So? What did you think? Review and let me know!_


End file.
